


The Missing Something

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-25
Updated: 2006-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry is bored now that his world is at peace.  His gifted tongue brings excitement his way.





	The Missing Something

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Beta:** [](http://sapphyre-twins.livejournal.com/profile)[**sapphyre_twins**](http://sapphyre-twins.livejournal.com/)  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://fierydspsition.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fierydspsition.livejournal.com/)**fierydspsition** , who requested H/D- post Hogwarts, parselmouth or outdoor swing.  


* * *

The Wizarding world was at peace. Voldemort had been dead for three years now. The battle was long and rough and many from both sides were lost. A few who were thought permanently lost, had seen the light along the way. After Lucius and Bellatrix were killed, both Narcissa and Draco turned against their one time comrades. Draco Malfoy even fought along side Harry and Ron in the final battle against Voldemort.

Now, three years later, they wouldn't exactly call themselves friends, but Harry and Ron went so far as to attend the same gatherings as Draco and his crowd, something none of them could have imagined back in their Hogwarts days.

Ron and Hermione had recently gotten engaged and Pansy, who had become quite close with both Hermione as well as Ginny, decided to throw them a gala celebration.

Harry stood in the corner of the room watching his friends chat, drink, and laugh. They seemed to be having a fabulous time. He, however, was completely disenchanted by the entire affair. He had been out of sorts for some time and couldn't quite place the feeling. It was as though he was missing something. Right now, he was simply, utterly bored.

Grabbing a glass of champagne, Harry headed outside for some fresh air and a change of scenery. He walked around to the back of the Parkinson's enormous manor and into the garden. Kicking aside a rock that was in his path, Harry sat down heavily on the wooden swing, which hung from a large weeping willow tree.

_'Watch yourssself, human.'_

Harry looked up to see a small garden snake slithering along the path toward a nearby rosebush.

_"Sorry about that,"_ Harry answered the snake in its native tongue.

The snake looked at Harry with as much of a surprised expression as a snake could have. _'You... I underssstand you. Why?'_

Sighing, Harry rolled his eyes. He had experienced this more than a few times in his life and certainly understood that it came as quite a shock to the various serpents he encountered, yet still, he was tired of explaining. _"You're having a dream,"_ Harry replied, hoping to avoid having to give his entire history to this creature.

_'Oh, thanksss,'_ the snake replied and then quickly slithered underneath the rosebush.

_"Stupid snake_ ," Harry hissed, then downed his entire glass of champagne.

"Hey...whoa!" Harry shouted, startled by someone suddenly pushing the swing he was sitting on. He looked over his shoulder to find Draco, standing behind him, wearing what could only be described as a goofy grin. "What the fuck, Malfoy?" Harry dragged his foot on the ground to stop the swing, then jumped off.

"Say something again," Draco cooed, gazing at Harry dreamily.

"Good Lord, Malfoy! Do not even tell me that--" Harry's jaw dropped; he was unable to finish his thought for Draco had begun to rub the quite obvious bulge in his trousers. That answered Harry's question.

Along with having to explain to snakes why he could speak to them, _this_ was another common issue Harry had to deal with whenever he spoke parseltongue. Apparently, certain people, Slytherins mostly, were actually turned on by this gift.

Harry started to walk back toward the house, but Draco held out his arm, preventing him from passing. "You don't want to go back in there, Potter. They're all bloody bores."

Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded; he couldn't argue with that. Then again, he might prefer being bored to having Draco Malfoy standing so bloody close and looking like he was about to devour him at any moment. Harry took a step backward. Draco stepped forward. Harry stepped back again and sure enough, Draco followed. With his next step, Harry found himself backed up against the Willow tree.

"What the hell is with you Slytherins anyhow?" Harry scoffed, in an attempt to hide his discomfort.

"We're smart, that's what... and we know a good shag when we see one," Draco replied, licking his lips.

"I am not a _shag_ , Malfoy... not for you at least."

Draco grinned devilishly and pressed his crotch against Harry's. Harry gasped at the feeling of Draco's hard cock against his body. "You're fucking pissed, Malfoy. Gerrof me." Harry tried to push Draco away, but his effort was half-hearted. It had been an awfully long time since Harry had been with anyone... male or female. It wasn't as though he didn't have any offers, he just found them all boring. There was no one in his life who caught his fancy. Nobody excited him.

Suddenly, without warning, Draco lunged forward and captured Harry's mouth as he continued to thrust his hips forward. To Harry's shock, he utterly melted against Draco's lips. He opened his mouth and met Draco's tongue with his own. In seconds, each young man had their hands in the other's hair, on shoulders, down the sides of bodies...touching, rubbing, grabbing onto something... anything. It was as though they had finally found what they had both been searching for for so long and neither one of them would dare let it go. Apparently, there _was_ someone who excited Harry after all.

Harry unfastened Draco's trousers as he nipped and licked Draco's lips. Draco lowered Harry's zip, plunging his hand down inside his pants without a moment's hesitation. Harry gasped for breath when he felt Draco's hand wrap around his hard cock. Draco moaned loudly and grabbed Harry's hair with his free hand. Smashing their mouths together, he shoved his tongue into Harry's mouth.

Harry pushed Draco's trousers and pants down past his hips, then did the same to himself. He grabbed hold of Draco's cock and pulled him forward, rubbing himself against the hard flesh.

Their hands clasped around both erections. Together they stroked each other and themselves as well. Tongues explored mouths, ears and necks. Teeth nipped lips and sunk into shoulders.

Harry realized this was exactly what was missing from his life... this _passion_. It was amazing! Desires held inside, bottled up, denied for so many years were now released in a flood of hot frenzy.

"Oh...fuck," Harry panted.

"God yes!" Draco agreed as he climaxed.

Harry felt hot wetness covering his hand. He stared at Draco while he came, his hooded eyes, his open mouth, his flushed cheeks. Harry had never seen a sexier sight in all his life. He covered Draco's mouth with his own, kissing him deeply as he continued to stroke. The sudden release of emotions combined with the slick warmth and just the very idea of Draco's come being on his own cock, sent Harry over the edge with a bang. He grabbed and squeezed Draco's arse as he came hard, spurting out again and again.

Draco leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry wrapped his arms around him, holding him gently. He looked around, hoping that no one had seen them...although, he wasn't entirely sure if he cared. He laughed at the thought of how right this seemed and kissed Draco on top of his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I told you not to follow them, Ron," Hermione whispered, trying to pull Ron in through the back door.

Ron stood, frozen, staring at his best mate and their one time enemy entwined together in post coital bliss. He just stared, speechlessly until Hermione waved her hand in front of his face.

"Ron, are you alright? Say something," she pleaded, worrying that Ron was about to explode.

"It's about bloody time. Maybe now he won't be so down," Ron whispered, thoughtfully.

Hermione smiled, happy that Ron was not bothered and touched by the loving display across the lawn. Suddenly, she giggled and nudged her fiancé. "Looks as though Draco has brought him _up_ again already."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
